


Alone

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [11]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kindergarten (Steven Universe), Loneliness, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Amethyst is all alone in the kindergarten, here are her thoughts in that time.





	Alone

Her name was Amethyst, she knew that much. She looked around, after she emerged, "kindergarten" came into her head, and she knew where she was, but nothing more than the words appeared to her.  
As far as she knew, there was nothing more than this. She had tried once, but she couldn't scale the tall walls, riddled with holes, that surrounded her world.   
So Amethyst stayed, she had to, and she felt lonely, but she didn't know why. After all, she was the only thing alive here- there was nothing else alive. Maybe- she could make that rock her friend?


End file.
